


Happy with You

by kinneyb



Series: giving back [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: prompt: can i get some wickinn going to a museum? and being cute?





	Happy with You

**Author's Note:**

> ★ please follow me on twitter @ queermight & check out my pinned tweet! ★

Alice wasn’t sure if people really noticed, but she was nervous all the time. It was her default, really. She was always afraid of standing out. Or, on the flip side, being forgotten. But right now she was nervous to a whole new degree, palms sweaty as she opened the door and entered Julia’s room. It wasn’t an easy feat, considering the tray in her hands but she made it work.

She always thought Julia looked her best when she was just waking up or going to sleep; when she didn’t have any makeup on, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. Maybe that’s how Alice knew she was falling. And _hard_.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she set the tray down and cleared her throat. “Julia?” she muttered quietly.

Julia stirred, turning over. “What time is it?” she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

Alice smiled lightly and checked the clock. “Nine.”

“Ugh,” Julia huffed, opening her eyes and blinking up at the other girl. She reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling tiredly. “Hey, at least this isn’t such a bad sight to wake up to,” she teased.

Alice blushed and cleared her throat. “I - I made you breakfast,” she blurted, pointing to the tray of waffles and bacon. 

“Oh.” Julia slowly sat up and laughed, picking the tray up and settling it in her lap. “Wow. This is - “ she looked at Alice, smiling softly. “Wow.”

Alice blushed deeper as she looked away, smoothing wrinkles out of her skirt obsessively. “I - is it too much?” she asked, nose twitching. “I knew it. It is, isn’t it? I asked Q and I still - “

“No,” Julia interrupted firmly, touching her arm. “It’s wonderful.”

Alice took a deep breath and nodded. “I also, uh… have another surprise planned for today.” She peeked at Julia almost shyly. “If you’re interested. I just - I’ve never really celebrated an anniversary before, Julia, and I know it’s only been a few months, but - “

“You can be surprisingly cute,” Julia interrupted again, smiling softly. “Listen, Alice, this is wonderful. I swear. And I know your last relationship wasn’t exactly… the best example of how a relationship should be.” She picked up a piece of bacon and handed it to her. “You’re doing great.”

++

“Wow,” Julia stared up at the museum’s sign, eyes wide. “This is not what I was expecting,” she admitted. 

Alice squeezed her hand, biting her lip. “Is that bad?”

“No,” Julia answered quickly, looking at Alice warmly. “I just… I don’t know.” She squeezed Alice’s hand as they went through the doors. “You know how I’m bi and have mostly been with guys before?”

Alice’s nose twitched, and Julia found her obvious attempt at hiding her jealously endearing. “Yes.”

Julia kissed her once on the lips. “They never would’ve done something like this for me,” she muttered, petting her hair. “Thank you.”

The museum was huge and filled with so much history Julia felt like she was learning more in one day than she had in her entire school career. She paused in front of a piece and admired it, Alice stopping at her side to do the same.

“I - I never used to care much for learning about history,” she hummed, a quiet confession. “It was my least favorite subject in school. But now with everything that’s happened to me, it’s like I can appreciate it more.” She shrugged. “Is that weird?”

Alice pressed their shoulders together. “I don’t think so.”

Julia smiled lightly and kissed her on the cheek. “We should take some pictures,” she said, fishing her phone out of her pocket.

“Oh.” Alice messed with her hair a bit. “Okay.”

The first picture she took was of her kissing Alice’s cheek again. She sent it to Q, and got a picture of him and Eliot in reply. They both laughed softly, in their own little world, as they walked to the next display.

++

Julia waited until Alice needed a bathroom break to rush to the gift shop. It was like any gift shop; big and filled with stuff mostly intended for children. Julia was lucky her girlfriend could be surprisingly childish at heart, even if not everyone could see that.

She picked out a present and a bag of gummy bears.

When Alice returned, she asked about the bag but she simply shook her head and said “later.” Alice smiled a bit, but didn’t push. 

++

“I’m hungry,” Julia announced, taking Alice by the hand and pulling her in the direction of the food court. It was small with not many options, but they quickly agreed on something anyway.

Julia watched Alice take a few bites of her food before leaning down to grab the bag. She opened it and pulled out the gummy bears first, placing in front of the other girl with sparkling eyes. 

“For dessert,” she said.

Alice stared at them for a moment before smiling at Julia. “Thanks.” It was such a simple gift, but Julia could see in Alice’s eyes how much the tiny gesture meant to her and it almost made her sad to think no one had ever bothered to learn the other girl’s favorite candy over the years.

“That’s not all,” Julia continued and pulled out a tiny box. She placed it with the gummy bears. “Open it.”

Alice blinked once. “You’re not proposing to me, are you?” she asked in horror, eyes wide. “I mean, I - I really like you, Julia, like… more than I’ve ever liked anyone in my life, but - “

Julia laughed loudly. She didn’t even care if she got stares from other people in the food court. “It’s not a ring.”

“ _Oh_.” Alice took a deep breath and nodded, grabbing the box. Inside was two necklaces; two halves of a key. She furrowed her brows, but smiled and turned the box over. They fell in her hand and she worked on unwrapping them from the cardboard. 

Julia shifted, suddenly feeling a bit unsure of her decision. “A bit on the nose, huh?” she joked, watching as Alice finished unwrapping them. “But it can be like our own little inside joke.”

Alice finally looked up, and Julia gasped lightly.

“ _Shit_ ,” Julia said, reaching across the table to touch her hand. “I didn’t - I didn’t mean to - “ 

Alice wiped the tears from her cheeks, laughing wetly. “It’s not - “ she sniffed. “They’re not bad tears,” she assured her.

“Oh.” Julia let out a sigh of relief. “Good. So… you like it?”

Alice smiled softly. She reached up and put on one of the necklaces, clasping it together behind her neck. She touched her half of the key lightly. “I do.” She handed Julia the other half, their fingers brushing. “Thank you, Julia.


End file.
